


A Stormy Night Sleepover

by emeraldofthenorth



Category: My First First Love | 첫사랑은 처음이라서 (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldofthenorth/pseuds/emeraldofthenorth
Summary: Tae-oh calls his best friend and housemate Song-yi during a thunderstorm, even though she is safe in bed upstairs. When she yelps at the loud cracks of thunder, it gives Tae-oh a window of opportunity to say something comforting, and perhaps even act on his feelings.In other words- What could've happened in Episode 7 if their other two housemates hadn't come busting in, interrupting the call, and ruining the moment ripe with possibility? What if the night had turned into a slumber party of a different kind?





	A Stormy Night Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This show is a Netflix original released in April 2019, and it has 8 episodes. I'm writing about the events of the 7th episode, 'A Rain Shower.'

When the thunder starts rumbling, Tae-oh is thinking about what Song-yi looked like when he discovered her sheltering from the rain. How pretty she was looking in that pink dress, coming back from her date with the mystery boyfriend. How she had hastily wrapped up the shoes and purse Tae-oh had given her, so they didn't get ruined from the rain.   
But most of all, Tae-oh is just feeling these waves of anger, or frustration, or sadness, he can't tell which. The feelings that had risen up inside him when he was fretting about her, looking out for when she finally got home, and he caught sight of her hiding under an overhang down the street. Drenched and shivering, like a lost puppy. And when he had gone over to her and tried to keep her warm and get her inside, and she had insisted that she didn't want to take the shoes he gave her out of the bag, something inside him sort of... clicked, somehow. Lying there and picturing it, Tae-oh feels like it was surreal. Who else would ever go so far to express how meaningful something is, something that he gave them? He remembers looking down at her bare feet, dirty and bleeding, and feeling a strange rush of emotion when she smiled about how he gave the shoes to her.   
~That's what she chose to focus on? The new shoes?~ She looked so happy! It's like her discomfort barely seemed to matter to her, like she was fine once he showed up. He had rushed over to her, holding out his yellow umbrella, and despite his most serious face glowering over her, she was all good again.  
Ahh, yes, what a strange and surreal night. Tae-oh relaxes into his bed, reliving the day.

The thunder cracks suddenly, jolting Tae-oh out of his daze. The mental image of Song-yi beaten by the elements pops into his mind again, and he wonders if she's doing alright. What if she gets scared by thunderstorms? He's glad he warned her about the weather so she's now safely staying up in the attic.   
A second, louder boom gives Tae-oh a bit of a shock himself. What if she's not cosy up there in the attic? There could be drafts, breezes, whistling winds... He knows she is strong but what if she just wants to feel extra safe right now? He told her that she should feel at home in his house, that even though she doesn't have a real home of her own, he doesn't want her to feel like that.   
What kind of a friend would he be if he didn't help her feel at home when it really counts?   
He doesn't want her to have any of that feeling of neglect that her jerk of a boyfriend must have made her feel, letting her go home in the rain like that.   
Tae-oh is thinking that it really is kind of his duty as her best friend to ensure she feels safe and warm right now.  
What kind of a friend would he be if he didn't do anything... right?

So, Tae-oh decides to call her. He asks her how she's doing, and they both seem fine at first. Song-yi even sounds a bit relieved; part of him wonders...did she want to hear from me? Could she have been waiting for something? He shakes off the thought. Then suddenly she lets out a loud yelp at a massive boom of thunder. She tries to pretend it's no big deal, but Tae-oh can tell now that her voice is kind of shaky, too. His heart is beating faster because he realises in the tone of her voice, and how softly she's speaking to him, that--now could be the chance. For something. He didn't know for what, or how to make it happen, and this gave him a sense of rising panic. He had to seize this moment! They had to forget about the people they were both dating, for once, to stop harshly teasing each other and arguing and to maybe just be sincere with each other for the first time--ever!   
"Song-yi, would you feel better if you weren't alone for now?" Tae-oh asked her.  
She waited a moment before replying, "Well, yeah. I wish I wasn't alone in this storm... I won't be able to sleep."  
"Well," he responds, "if you're that scared, maybe I should come up to be with you."  
"Oh!" she sounds surprised. "Okay, well, I would like that," she finishes in a quiet but happy tone.   
"But, oh no, we can't! We can't go to each other's rooms at night! What if someone found out!?"  
"Ah, right," Tae-oh replies, his voice dropping. "So... ah! we could bring your mattress down to the living room! And I can just sleep on the sofa!" 

That solution seems to take hold in both their minds, so soon enough, they are settling down to their little arrangement in the living room. The atmosphere reminds Tae-oh of when they used to build pillow and blanket forts as children.   
They both settle in under their duvets, and in the dim light they can see each other just lying there, as they are far from sleepy.  
"This feels like the sleepovers we had when we were little kids," says Tae-oh.   
"Yeah, oh wow, I'd forgotten we used to do that," sighs Song-yi.

They smile at each other, and laugh freely with the lightheartedness that they'd always had together since they were younger. But hadn't had too much of lately. The free and easy feeling of their friendship has gotten confused lately. Though they both know individually they have had some form of crush on each other when they were younger, the fleeting moments all passed by, and so they don't think the recent confusing signals have any meaning behind them. Tae-oh doesn't imagine in this moment that she could have any feelings for him at all, but he does have a desperate desire to reconnect. To regain that kind of trusting bond that seems to have been crisscrossed with antagonism, over their new dating lives, recently.   
However, he finds himself launching into something, despite his best intentions:  
"You're going to tell me who you're dating, right? That jerk who has no manners--I want to tell him just what I think of him!"  
Song-yi just scrunches up her nose and shakes her head at him.   
"It's not that creepy senior at your internship who gets girls drunk at the observatory, is it?"  
Song-yi reaches over to wack him on the shoulder at this.   
"As if I would fall for that kind of guy!" she retorts.   
They stick out their tongues at each other and pull faces, and end up laughing hard. 

A few moments later Tae-oh's face gets more serious, and he puts his hands behind his head and stares up at the ceiling.  
"I wish I knew what kind of guy you would fall for..." he sighs.   
She looks over at him.   
"Uhh, so I can make sure he is good enough for you!!" he coughs, looking away. 

"You're one to talk," Song-yi says, almost to herself. "You know, your girlfriend is a real piece of work. Why do you even like her?"  
She snaps herself out of the reverie, and looks sarcastically over at Tae-oh.  
"What I mean is, what does she even see in you, Tae-oh?"   
He reaches down to poke Song-yi and gets a spot in her stomach that makes her laugh.   
"No, don't tickle me, you're too good at it! Please!" She doubles up in laughter as he comes down from the sofa to dig his hands into her with practiced tickling precision.  
She fights back, and just like the play times of years before, she unleashes the full force of her power onto him, climbing over him in order to tickle him until he shrieks.   
They laugh and pin each other's arms back and tussle until tears of mirth roll from their eyes.

Tae-oh feels a rush of heat to his body, as he finds himself on top of Song-yi. His heart is beating fast and he knows his mouth is hanging open and he can't believe he is in this position right now. His head is filled with white noise, and he finds all he can think about is what it feels like to have her body so close to his. He rolls off at once, knowing he doesn't want to infringe on her personal space too much. He knows she wouldn't want him to.   
But as they lay there suddenly side by side and unmoving, he feels Song-yi clap a hand on his chest, and start to walk two fingers across his chest in a jaunty little finger dance.   
He giggles, and starts to hum in the rhythm of her fingers as they walk towards his face.  
"Cute," he mumbles. "Ah, Song-yi, this reminds me of our childhood games--"

Song-yi sits up and moves above him, coming down slowly until she's lying on top of him, her hands on the ground on either side of his neck.  
Tae-oh gasps silently, but then he feels such an overwhelming warmth flood his whole body, that he can't breathe. He feels like his whole body, his whole being, is smiling, sighing with relief and happiness. Like he's just been wrapped in the best warm hug in all the world.  
"Hi," she whispers loudly, her face blushing red. "I just felt like this would be the most comfortable and cosy--"

Tae-oh lifts up his face to kiss her. In one smooth motion his arm gently catches the back of her head, he tilts his head to the side, and presses his lips against hers.  
Song-yi sinks into the kiss, and oh, it fills him with such a sublime feeling. She reaches one hand into his hair and he feels the tenderness of her touch. Ah, what he had been missing! He feels the flow of their deep connection through every touch of their lips- the buried emotion he had for her is erupting all at once. He takes her body and carefully flips them over, and kisses her again, deeper this time, as he caresses her head, stroking her hair. The heat is building inside the pit of his stomach, and it floods through his system like an adrenaline rush.   
He hadn't expected her to respond to him with such passion- her hands are running over his back now, and she is kissing him with such fieriness that he thinks his heart might burst. It feels like she is unfolding beneath him; something in her is freed, and they share the exquisite feeling of having their mutual longing recognised. Longing and desire that neither had known the other had, until now. Tae-oh is shocked at how much desire he has for her. He had never let himself truly feel it, before.  
As the storm lets go of its violent flurries outside, and settles into a steady rain, Tae-oh cuddles up with Song-yi under one duvet. They sleep magically.


End file.
